The invention relates to a transducer for orthogonally polarized signals, for high frequency installations particularly for antenna feeder systems, for example in the directional and satellite broadcasting operations with hollow conductor sections of rectangular and/or circular cross-section, comprising a symmetrically designed five-arm branching (dual branching) which contains a first arm located in the longitudinal axis of the arrangement for the connection of an extension hollow conductor (or waveguide) of circular or square cross-section and four homogeneously designed partial arms which in each case are arranged offset by 90.degree. relative to each other and extending in the opposite direction to the first arm at an identical angle in each case relative to the longitudinal axis of the arrangement and with two partial arms located opposite each other, being connected in each case via switch arm sections which are identical with regard to each other to the partial arms of homogeneously designed symmetrical simple branches.
An important area of application of such transducers for orthogonally polarized signals, known for example from the German Publication Copy 25 21 956, is satellite broadcasting where the available transmitting and receiving frequency bands are occupied with double polarization and thus at identical band width they can be utilized twofold. For an antenna feeder system a transducer then is demanded where both its passageways are of low reflection in the transmitting and in the receiving band and they are to be in phase synchronization. The problem posed here is solved for the first time now by the German Publication Copy 25 21 956, namely to assure for both passageways of a transducer for orthogonally polarized signals (hereafter referred to as a "polarization switch") in all frequencies of two desired frequency ranges which are far apart from each other in frequency an agreeing electrical length in all cases. With the switch design proposed there, however, due to the remaining asymmetry in the design of two passageways different from each other a special phase compensation is required there by which the differential phase paths of the hollow conductor elbows on the one hand and of the straight hollow conductors on the other hand must be equalized.
Furthermore, a system switch is known from the German Publication Copy 24 43 166 for separating two signals consisting of doubly polarized frequency bands, where, however, no phase-symmetical design exists and thus a combination by means of 3-dB direction couplers to one antenna feeder system for circular dual polarization is not possible. Another disadvantage of this system switch also resides in the fact that the differential electrical lengths of its two outputs must be corrected with a special phase equalization circuit. As a result of the longitudinal beam release a relatively low performance load capacity results for such a switch.
Consequently, the invention is based on the problem of offering a solution for a polarization switch which assures that both passageways of the polarization switch are exactly in phase synchronization at all frequencies of two desired frequency ranges spaced far apart from each other, and which also makes possible in both frequency ranges a good broadband adjustment.